We Have Time
by Love the Omni
Summary: "Mandy's making pizza bagels. I told her I was in the bathroom," Ian explained quickly as he walked towards Mickey and dropped to his knees in front of him. "We have time." Ian/Mickey gay slash; PWP scene filler for episode 1x08; Written for Gallavich Week Day 6 prompt: Sexy Times


**We Have Time**

Summary: "Mandy's making pizza bagels. I told her I was in the bathroom," Ian explained quickly as he walked towards Mickey and dropped to his knees in front of him. "We have time." Ian/Mickey gay slash; scene filler for episode 1x08; Written for Gallavich Week Day 6 prompt: Sexy Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I've been meaning to write my version of this scene for a little while, and I figured it would be easier to write quickly in time for Gallavich Week than an entire sex scene. I was totally wrong though. This took forever to write, because I realized I know absolutely nothing about writing blowjobs. Anyway, I hope I did alright and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A smile spread across Ian's face as soon as he saw Mickey walking into the house.

The boy covered in dirt belched loudly. "Douchebags," he said to Ian and Mandy as he passed the two sitting on the couch. He swaggered past them and into his bedroom. He didn't even spare Ian a second glance as his door loudly swung shut.

Ian watched Mickey leave, checking him out from behind. His dick twitched when he remembered how warm and _tight_ Mickey's ass felt the last time they fucked.

He bit his lip, debating whether or not he should follow him.

The redhead sighed, knowing that there was no way he could concentrate on homework anymore anyway. "Gotta go to the bathroom," he said, pushing Mandy's legs off of him.

"Hold the handle down when you flush," she replied, not even looking up as she continued writing in her notebook.

"Okay," Ian answered quickly as he walked to Mickey's door.

Just when Ian had been sure he'd pulled off looking nonchalant, Mandy interrupted him. "Hey!" she said suddenly. Ian froze, his hand on the doorknob.

Fear rushed through him. He wondered what Mickey would do if his sister found out about them.

Mickey would probably kill him.

"You want a pizza bagel?" Mandy asked thoughtfully. Ian sighed in relief.

"Sure," he answered her with a smirk.

Mandy walked off to the kitchen to fix them food. It was a good thing that she was so oblivious.

Ian tried to calm his heartbeat before finally stepping inside Mickey's room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

When Ian stepped inside, Mickey had the nerve to pretend like he didn't know what Ian was there for.

"The fuck you doin' in here?" he asked. The brunette boy was sprawled out on his bed, looking at a magazine filled with pictures of guns.

"Mandy's making pizza bagels. I told her I was in the bathroom," Ian explained quickly as he walked towards Mickey. "We have time."

Mickey smirked and closed his magazine. He got off the bed and stood up. "Well, get to work then," he said, motioning down to his groin with a seductive grin.

Ian grinned back and dropped to his knees. Mickey's crotch was inches in front of his face.

He reached up and pushed Mickey's sweatpants and his underwear down. Mickey helped him by shimmying until they pooled around his ankles. His erection sprang forward and Ian wrapped his hand around it, jerking it up and down slowly.

Ian ghosted his breath over Mickey's dick teasingly, not touching his mouth to Mickey's twitching cock just yet, until the shorter boy squirmed.

"Hurry the fuck up!" he growled. He was already starting to breathe heavily in anticipation.

Ian chuckled and decided that Mickey was right: he needed to finish quickly, before Mandy got suspicious.

He pressed Mickey's cock to his lips and lapped at the tip, already tasting precum. He kissed and sucked gently down the shaft, licking down Mickey's length and sucking on his balls.

Mickey's breath hitched as he tried to suppress his moans.

Ian sucked him harder before darting his tongue back up Mickey's cock and back to the tip. He swirled his tongue over the swollen head before engulfing it with his warm mouth.

The redhead pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Mickey's cock, covering his teeth to make sure he didn't hurt him. He stroked the base as he bobbed his head back and forth. He rotated his head around the throbbing organ, each time swallowing more and more of Mickey's dick until the entire thing was in his mouth.

He moaned and hummed devotedly around the Milkovich's leaking cock.

Mickey groaned loudly. Ian felt proud of himself that he could make Mickey Milkovich make such a lewd and vulgar sound. He wanted to impress Mickey. He wanted to hear him make more noises.

Ian felt himself growing hard in his own pants, his erection straining to be set free. He used his free hand to palm himself, trying to get a bit of relief.

But he could get off later. Right now, his focus was completely on Mickey.

Ian pulled his lips back from Mickey's cock with a pop, teasing Mickey with the loss of contact. A trail of saliva and precum still connected Ian's swollen, red lips to Mickey's cock. Mickey whined. He needed Ian's mouth back on him _now_.

Ian licked his fingers, grinning seductively at the _lust_ in Mickey's eyes. Once Ian's fingers were sufficiently wet, Ian used his other hand to direct Mickey's dick back into his mouth. He hastily set back to work, sucking Mickey down until he was almost gagging.

But then Ian moved his hands to spread Mickey's ass cheeks apart, and Mickey hissed happily as the younger boy carefully pushed a saliva-slick finger inside of his tight hole. Mickey gripped Ian's hair and shook his hips in response, thrusting into Ian's mouth over and over again.

Ian pulled his head back until he was just rubbing his tongue against the tip before engulfing the whole thing once again. Ian kept shoving his fingers deeper and deeper inside of Mickey as the other boy fucked into his mouth.

Ian looked up at Mickey, watching the older boy's eyes roll back into his head in ecstasy. His eyes glazed over with need as Ian sucked and hollowed out his cheeks around his cock.

Ian knew that Mickey wouldn't be able to last very long this way. Mickey _loved_ things in his ass, and Ian knew exactly which spot to rub inside of him that drove him crazy.

Ian brushed his fingers against Mickey's prostate, massaging it over and over again until Mickey was a grumbling mess. Mickey latched onto Ian's hair harder, and Ian knew that he was finally getting close to the edge.

Mickey grunted loudly in warning before suddenly Ian felt the Milkovich's dick spasm deep within his throat. His mouth was filled with the bitter taste of cum. Mickey sighed and trembled with the force of his orgasm as he finished unloading into Ian's mouth.

When he was finally done, they both sat in stillness, panting for breath.

Ian slowly pulled his mouth off of him. He stood up and walked away from Mickey to grab a Kleenex. He spat the cum out and threw the soiled tissue in the trash.

Mickey rolled his eyes at him and pulled his pants back up. He sat back down on his bed and looked like he was ready to go back to looking at his magazine, but Ian spoke up.

"Mandy would get suspicious if I went out there with a boner," he said, trying to act casual.

They were still just starting out as fuck buddies, and so far, Mickey hadn't blown him yet. Ian wondered nervously if he would. He was still painfully hard from watching Mickey get off.

Mickey sniffed in an annoyed sort of way. But he got up and dropped to his knees in front of Ian almost eagerly, like he was glad for the excuse to touch him.

Ian unbuckled his own pants and pushed them down. As soon as his erection was exposed, Mickey grabbed it and began to pump it up and down.

Mickey closed his lips around the head of Ian's cock, sucking at it fervently. He swallowed around the tip and licked at the slit, before devouring the whole length. Ian's pulsing dick twitched inside his throat as he bobbed his head up and down.

Mickey moved his head back up to suck at the head and lick back down the shaft. He used one hand to jerk Ian's cock and the other to play with his balls. He sucked and licked at them enthusiastically, causing Ian to groan loudly.

Ian tried to stifle his own noises. He bit his lip and looked down, watching Mickey's every move. Mickey look so _turned on_. He was so _good_ at this. Ian wondered how much practice Mickey had, but he didn't dare ask him.

Any thoughts that Ian had were halted when Mickey shoved Ian's dick fully back into his mouth, suctioning and slurping at it intensely.

Ian moaned in appreciation, his mind blank of anything but pleasure, and thrusted his hips further into Mickey's mouth.

Mickey let Ian fuck his face, expertly taking Ian deeper into his mouth without hesitation. He hummed in desire as Ian pounded into his throat.

The look on Mickey's face as Ian thrusted in and out, in and out of the warm, wet cavern of his mouth was too much for Ian to handle. He wasn't able to last as long as Mickey did.

"I'm gonna…!" he shouted in warning. Ian's whole body jerked as he spurted cum deep into Mickey's mouth.

Mickey swallowed it all eagerly. He sucked every last bit of cum off of Ian's dick. The brunette didn't pull away until it had all been licked clean.

His mouth left Ian's cock with a smack of his lips. Some leftover cum dribbled off of his lips, but he caught it with his tongue.

It was the hottest thing that Ian had ever seen. Mickey looked smug, like he _knew_ that Ian had just received the best blow job of his life.

Ian sighed contentedly, his eyes glowing with admiration. He looked down at Mickey like he was the best thing he'd ever seen in the world.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Mandy said when Ian finally came back, her mouth full of pizza bagel. She didn't notice the look of pure happiness on Ian's face. She didn't even bother to look up from her Xbox game.

"Yeah," Ian said with a smile. "Your dad was in there forever." He grabbed a controller in an attempt to join in the game.

But before Ian could do anything, Mickey came in and swiped a pizza bagel off of the coffee table.

"Shove over, faggots," he said, pressing over to slide in next to Ian. He grabbed the controller out of the redhead's hands. "Watch and learn."

Ian just smiled in surprise. Mickey was usually more careful not to hang out with him when other people were around.

Ian felt himself wishing that he could be closer to Mickey, and that somehow he could get to know him better.

But for now they'd just have to take it slow. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
